


A Shaosami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, S.S. Shipping Asami With Every Firebender Who Isn't Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shaosami Fanfic

"This makes absolutely no sense."

Shaozu stopped running his hand through Asami's hair and laid it on her shoulder.  "Doesn't it?" he asked wryly.

Asami gave him a perturbed look.  "No.  Besides, you don't even count as a defined character."

Shaozu rolled his eyes.  "Come on, that's low."

"And I don't think that one dorky scream from you even counts as a line."

"Hey, that wasn't dorky, I was scared for my _life_ back there."

"I know," Asami said, looking back over the balcony.  "I was there."

Shaozu looked out with her and paused only briefly before resuming brushing the hair over her shoulder gently.

After a time Asami said, "It's all headcanon, anyway."

"Oh?"  Shaozu turned back to her.

"Yeah."  Asami met his eyes and couldn't help the faint smile that played at her lips.  "So I figure, why not?"

Shaozu mirrored her smile and met her half way, their lips pressing together softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [chocolate-diffusion](http://chocolate-diffusion.tumblr.com/), who really got the Shaosami boat starting and captains this glorious ship.


End file.
